


Guilt Over Sanguis

by Blipper



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 05:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14537760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blipper/pseuds/Blipper
Summary: For the /ztg/ guilty pleasures TTContains blood and such





	Guilt Over Sanguis

I'm thinking about how I shouldn't enjoy something like this.

I mean, it's in everyone's nature to run away from imminent danger.

It's strange I'm thinking about this while outside a friend's house.

Anya's place isn't the most conventional, even for the rainforest. It's kinda crooked and it's pretty much propped up by the massive tree behind it. The garden's well kept though, I think Anya takes pride in her flowers. I briefly take a look at some, how she gets them looking so bright is beyond me.

"Hey."

I jump forwards in fright, nearly crushing a few plants. Turns out some horse was saying hello.

"Sorry for the scare," he apologises.

"It's nothing," I assure, "Say, you're Harold, right?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"Anya's mentioned you a few times, you're a mechanic, right?"

"Electrician too, Anya's lights were playing up." He waves a small toolbox.

"That's pretty cool."

"What're you here for, anyway?"

"Oh... Anya just invited me around."

That's a lie, of course but I'm not divulging my true intentions here.

"Well, see you around sometime," he gives me a smile as he turns to leave, hooves clicking on the stone path.

I continue on to Anya's door. Her place is a bit big for a bat, so I can see how Harold was able to fit inside, just about. I hit the doorbell, not exactly that hard with these disproportionate fingers. An energetic bat creaks the door open.

"Hi Mitch, come in." She hops about as she throws the door open. 

"So we getting straight to this thing?" I ask as I timidly step inside.

"Yep, could you head upstairs? First room on the landing."

Luckily the stairs are still more or less our size so it's no challenge hopping up them. There's a sort of barren feeling to the upper floor, it's a two bedroom house with one occupant so I guess Anya can't fill everywhere with decorations. I push open the first door I come too and head inside.

This room isn't actually Anya's bedroom, it's still got a bed though so it must be a spare room. There's a few boxes overflowing with old tat and junk but apart from that the bed is the only thing in this room.

"Not much to this bit, I've got than enough space in this house anyway."

I nearly jump again, before realising it's just Anya. I'm surprised again to see that she's dressed like a vampire, like out of some cheesy horror flick.

"That's what you're going with for this thing?"

"Vampire is in the name, dear."

She has a point.

"It okay if I film this?" She points to a camera balanced on top a pile of old books.

"Sure, what for, though?"

"There's uh... a small site I run, there's mammals on there that like this sort of thing."

In all honesty I couldn't really care less. No one I know will bother finding some obscure site with a few viewers.

"We getting started with this now?" I'm still sort of nervous about this.

"Yeah, just give me a sec so I can find a decent spot." Anya begins scanning up and down my neck, inspecting it closely. "Okay, found a spot. It won't hurt a bit."

Then she bites down. 

"Shit!" I yelp, "You should have said it would hurt like that."

Anya pulls her fangs out of me, splattering blood all over my neck.

"Of course it hurts, I said that to keep you calm." She begins licking her fangs, making sure to get a good angle for the camera.

My neck wound stings but it's somewhat dulled as Anya starts lapping my blood up. It's hard to describe the feeling; there's no pleasure, but there's no lasting pain. It's almost starting to feel comfortable.

"You still cool with continuing? If it's too painful then just ask for me to stop."

"N-no, it's fine."

Anya resumes bathing my neck with her tongue. Her movements become much more aggressive, coaxing more blood from my wound. The rhythmic motions are almost relaxing, somehow.

"Alright I'm stopping in about a minute, you could get hurt if we keep going."

"A-alright, I think I'm starting to like it though."

"You're safety still comes first." Anya quickly pulls away from my neck. "Don't move your head, I'll start patching you up." I feel something pressed against me.

"So, you get much of an audience for this kinda thing?"

"It's a growing interest by the looks of it, the mammals that are there do pay well, though." I cringe slightly as some disinfectant and dressings are applied, "You should stay here for the night, you need a rest after that."

"Sounds good."

With that Anya makes sure my bandages are secure before leaving me to drift off to sleep.


End file.
